Victims of war
by GeekyBookConsummer
Summary: This is a Dramione fanfiction which takes place after the battle of Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco meet unexpectedly and things start to change for them. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Victims of the war**_

 _Summary:_ This is a little fanfic about another outcome after the Hogwarts battle

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. Only the plot was my idea.

 _Authors note : _This is Draco Malfoys point of view.

 _A/N:_ I do not have a beta reader so sorry for the mistakes.

 _A/N: _ I know i should be working on "The Orphan" but i'm in the middle of a writers block and this helps me get through one

 _ **Chapter 1: A new life**_

* * *

After the battle of Hogwarts I had hoped things would finally take a turn for the better. I had hoped that the people, in time, would forgive me for my mistakes. I was a child when I made those decisions and in the end I had made the right choices, right? Well I was wrong. People still hated me, and could not forgive me. I had let the death eaters into Hogwarts, I had gotten Dumbledore killed, etc. No one cared what my side of the story was. And who could blame them. After all, they were right.

But that was not all. After the war, my father had been thrown into Azkaban, for his crimes, and my mum had fallen into a depression, after they snapped her wand and band her from everything magic. We were kicked out of our house and I never got to finish my education. I couldn't find a job in the wizarding world, to support my family, and we had no friends left to help us out.

In the end, my mum and I ended up in the muggle world. We lived in a tiny apartment, with one bedroom, a toilet, a sink and a microwave. The paint was nearly gone and there were several stains. You'd think a rich family like us could buy something descent. My mum slept in a crappy bed and I on a plastic mattress. But most of our money was taken and was being used to rebuilt Hogwarts and the ministry of magic. We were left with the bare minimum. And if that wasn't bad enough, my mum had started drinking. The little money we had, she used on alcohol.

Knowing I had to do something, I went to look for a job in the muggle world. I knew how degrading it was, but I needed something. The problem was, in the muggle world the education was very different. There was math, science, English, etc. Nothing I had learned in Hogwarts, so I ended up working at the checkout at McDonalds. Some strange and unhealthy restaurant from the muggle world that paid a minimum wage.

The muggle world was a harsh place for muggles, let alone a broke, stuck up, pureblood, wizard family. Life was hell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Victims of war**_

 _Summary:_ This is a little fanfic about another outcome after the Hogwarts battle

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. Only the plot was my idea.

 _Authors note_ : Hermione's point of view. PS: I love Ron, but I needed someone to spill the beans about Hermione and he was her boyfriend. So I chose him. This is not hate!

 _ **Chapter 2: A war hero**_

* * *

After the battle of Hogwarts, I hoped things would go back to normal. Of course, I was expecting a little media. But I hoped it would fade away in a few days. But why would it. It got worse. First they just wanted to interview us, but then they wanted to get the dirt. And it wasn't hard to find the dirt if you have Ron as your boyfriend. When the battle ended he finally stood in the spot light, and he loved it. And who could blame him, after all he had always stood in the shadow of someone else, his brothers or Harry. But this meant he would do nearly anything to keep that spotlight on him. He would take me to fancy restaurants, give me a beautiful and sexy dress, and the throw a scene. Most of the times it was about nothing, but the media ate from his hand, always wanting a juicy new story.

One day, Ron had gone for some drinks, and a young reporter kept buying him drinks till he got more than just a little tipsy, that was the first time they came after me through Ron. They wanted bad stuff about me because I never really gave them much. In the first month I was very open to interviews and tried to get people to do the right thing through camera, but the reporters wanted something better. They wanted to go deep in my personal life, they wanted to know all about my parents, my friends, my relationship, etc. And I wasn't giving in, so the media turned on me.

Anyway, when I found out they got all the dirt from Ron, I decided to break up. I didn't want to be with someone I couldn't trust. So I talked to him in private and told him I thought it would be better if we were apart, I figured he'd be all right. I was wrong, he went to the media and told him, I hurt him, and that I was a horrible, controlling b*tch. This broke my heart, I thought that maybe we could have stayed friends. I needed someone, Harry had escaped the media by moving to Australia, he worked there as an auror and had blended in. Hermione wanted to follow his example, but she just couldn't get it over her heart to leave London, I had lived there my whole life.

I finally took all the money I had and invested it in a little shop in Diagonally. It was a little café where you could buy a book and/or read it. In the muggle world there were a bunch of places like this, but this was rather new in the wizarding world, certainly when I decided to sell muggle drinks and books written by muggle authors. Many people were a little sceptic, but it didn't take long for it to start blooming. When I wasn't in my little shop, I spend a lot of time in London itself, I had bought a little apartment there and loved it.

I was rather happy. It had been an annoying year but I had been able to leave it behind. I still suffered from post-traumatic stress. But that was all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Victims of war**_

 _Summary:_ This is a little fanfic about another outcome after the Hogwarts battle

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. Only the plot was my idea.

 _Authors note:_ Hermione's point of view.

 _Authors note 2:_ I don't like Draco's dad so he will be one of the bad guys in this. I always kind of thought Lucius hurt Draco as a child, because he never really seemed like a good father, more like someone who will save his neck and honour first.

 _ **Chapter 3: An unexpected meeting**_

* * *

It was a normal day, I had just closed the shop for lunch and was heading to my regular restaurant, but alas, it was closed. I didn't really feel like looking for something new and just around the corner was the McDonalds. It might be unhealthy, but she had a craving for fries so I made my decision.

The McDonalds was fully packed, and for a second I even considered leaving and finding a better, less packed restaurant, but that might take for ever and the line was moving rather fast. I was going to take some chicken nuggets, a small packet of fries and a coke. I know unhealthy like hell, but I didn't really care. I was in good shape anyway.

It was finally my turn and I told the boy behind the counter what I wanted and took out my purse. When he told me the price, I snapped my head up. * _Malfoy?* *Granger?*._ What the hell! * _Malfoy, what are you doing here?_ * I asked. His cheeks had turned bright red in embarrassment. _*Not now, Granger_.* he hissed. * _But_?* _*I'll come later just sit down. Next!_ * he called desperately.

I went to a table and waited for my order and Draco. I wasn't going to leave this place till I knew what he was doing here. I knew what had happened to his family, I just assumed he would have gone to live with one of his relatives. But here he was, working, at the freaking McDonalds. A young girl brought me my food. I waited for a whole hour straight. Eating as slow as I could.

Finally I saw him coming towards me, as he sat down I noticed that he look worn out and so did his clothes. * _You, look great_.* I tried, but he didn't take it. _*Cut the crap Granger, what do you want?* *I want to know why you are here.*_ He became pretty angry. _*That's none of your business!* *Draco, I just want t_ o know alright! You might have been an asshole to me, but that doesn't mean I don't care!* He seemed surprised at my remark and that I called him by his first name. But it seemed to calm him down and he started to explain what had happened.

While he was talking I had the time to really study him. His clothes were worn out, his blond hair was messy and dirty. But it were his eyes that shocked her the most. In school his eyes had always spit fire and were fierce. But now, they were just sad. Those bright green eyes were lost and had no life in them. His voice broke several times while he talked and I think

He was just happy he had someone to talk to, to tell what he had been going through the last year and a half. Even to a filthy mud blood like me.

When he finished I felt so bad for him. I know most people wouldn't and would even think it funny. But he didn't deserve this. After the battle lots of information about the Malfoys came out, also about Lucius. And from what I had heard, Draco had had a bad childhood and had never gotten the approval from his father. He had been pushed into loads of things he didn't like. Harry had even told her what had happened in the bathroom and on the astronomy tower. How most of the things Draco did had been to protect the little family he had left.

* _Oh Draco, I am so sorry. You don't deserve this.*_ I whispered. * _Yes, yes I do. I never was good enough. I always made the bad decisions and now I have to pay_.* From what Draco had told me I knew things were bad, his mother was an alcoholic that, if no one helped, his life would always go downhill. And I knew no one would help him. So I was going to help him. _*No Draco, you really don't. And no one will ever help you, so I am going to do it. First of all you are going to pack your things and come with me and we are going to put your mother into rehab.* *Granger, I do not need your help!* *Shut up, yes you do. No go to your boss and tell him you quit. We are leaving, now.*_ I stood up and he seemed so confused. But he stood up and did as I told him.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Victims of war**_

 _Summary:_ This is a little fanfic about another outcome after the Hogwarts battle

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. Only the plot was my idea.

 _Authors note:_ Draco's point of view.

 _ **Chapter 4: unexpected help**_

* * *

I was rather surprised to see Granger. Even more when she offered to help me. She had no reason to. In fact she had less reason to help me more than anyone. For 6, no 7 years long I had called her mudblood and degraded her. Yet, here see was, offering me a hand. The very first person in one year and a half. I needed help, I needed help badly. I didn't think I should trust her, but god, she was persistent and she was right. So I stood up and went to my boss his office. * _I'm leaving. I have had enough, I quit!*_ the look on my boss face was rather amusing, as I took of my apron and threw it on the ground. * _I'm still expecting that last check tho.*_ I grind and slammed the door shut.

* _Now_.* said Granger. * _We are going to your apartment and we are going to pack and bring your mother to the nearest rehab.*_ and we left. After the war I saw Hermione in a different light. Especial after what Bellatrix had done to her. I felt guilty for her. I mean, I could have intervened, but I didn't, I had let it happen.

When we arrived at my home, well my shitty apartment. I felt my cheeks grow red as she gasped. God what must it have looked like. It looked horrible. * _Well, hum, go get your things. * She mumbled under her breath. *What about my mum?* *Tell me where she is and I'll talk to her.*_ I didn't want to. I really didn't, I was a hundred percent sure my mum would be wasted and I didn't want anyone seeing her like that. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder _*Draco, its okay. I won't judge.*_ I pointed at the door to her bedroom. _*There*_ and I hurried away, not wanting to see her reaction. As I heard Hermione enter the bedroom, I started to shove things in a little bag I still had. It were moments like this that I wished I still had some of my Hogwarts stuff, like my trunk. But I had sold it all for food in the early days.

I threw my bag over my shoulder when a yell came from the other room _. *Who are you?*_ it was my mum. When I came in I saw Hermione holding my mum down as she tried her very best to punch the girl in the nose. _*Draco!*_ I realised I had been staring at nothing when she snapped me out of it. _*Mum! It's alright! She is here to help us! Stop trying to hit her!*_ I yelled helping Hermione holding her down. These words seemed to calm her as she allowed us to push her down. _*Mum*_ I said in a calming tone. _*We are going to leave now, so are you going to help us pack?* *Leave? Where to? We have nowhere to go.* *Yes, we are. Granger. I mean Hermione is here to help us. So let's pack* I tried to persuade her to stand up, but she just swatted me away. *Pff, don't lie.* *Mum!*_ I started to grow angry, but Hermione stepped in. _*It's alright, I'll help you pack. We'll carry her to a cab later.*_

Hermione helped me pack in silence. She pulled out her wand and shrinked everything to fit in her pockets. _*Come on Draco let's take your mother down stairs_ * We took my mother under the arms and helped her down. _*Hermione where are we going?* *My flat of course.* *Your flat! I am not even wanted the Wizarding world. I would get beaten.*_ Hermione grinned _. *Don't worry, I live in the_

 _Muggle world. I only work in the Wizarding world. Hold on tight now, were going to apperate.*_ I held on tight to my mum and Hermione and we left. On to our new life.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Victims of war**_

 _Summary:_ This is a little fanfic about another outcome after the Hogwarts battle

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. Only the plot was my idea.

 _Authors note:_ Hermione's point of view.

 _Authors note:_ I do not know anything about rehab or alcoholism, so sorry if I made a mistake about it.

 _ **Chapter 5: Rehab**_

* * *

Taking Draco in had been a split second decisions and maybe not the best one. I only had one bed, and finding a rehab clinic for his mother seemed to be more challenging than I had thought. The bed problem was easily fixed, I just duplicated my bed and slept on the couch because of the lack of space.

But after two weeks of searching I found a rehab that wasn't crappy. _*Draco, I found a rehab where we can put your mother.*_ Draco, whoever didn't want this. He loved his mother and the thought of putting here is some kind of prison full with muggles sickened him. _* Look Draco I understand you love your mother, but you have to take her to a rehab. This use of alcohol is dangerous. People die because of this.* *Pff, muggles might die, but my mum is stronger. She won't get so affected.*_ I was losing my patients, he kept on slurring the muggles, even tho he lived in there world _. *Muggles and wizards are nearly completely the same, and wizards to die of overdoses. Draco, your mother needs professional help. I mean look at here!*_

He clearly didn't want to but slowly he turned his head and stared at his mother. She was lying on the extra bed, intoxicated and unconscious. She was dirty and drooling, the bottle of wine had spilled all over the white sheets. Draco started to shake. Seeing a parent like this was horrible. _*Draco, I only want to help here. Please let me help.*_ Draco nod slowly. _*Come on, I have already arranged a meeting, help her up Draco.*_ Together we dragged Mrs. Malfoy downstairs and placed her into my little red Honda. The drive was about 1 hour and no one said a word. Mrs. Malfoy woke up from time to time and took another swing from the empty bottle.

When we arrived some paramedics came to carry her in, but Draco insisted on helping, not wanting to let his mother go. We talked to the director for a while, I answered most of the questions as Draco was too upset to talk, and to stubborn to show it. In the end it came down to the fact that she would stay in rehab for at least 90 days and maybe even longer if necessary. I watched from a distance as Draco explained everything to his mother. He wouldn't see her for the next 3 weeks. The drive back was equally as quiet. When we arrived at my flat he went up to the bedroom and didn't come out for the rest of the day. Normally I would sleep in the bed where his mother used to sleep, but I decided to let him sleep alone this night.

I tucked myself in and fell asleep on the couch. Just as every other night, I woke up half way through to go to the bathroom. But when I walked passed Draco's bedroom I heard something. I heard him crying. I know I shouldn't but I used a spell to look through the door and saw him holding on to his mother's pillow and sob silently in it. I had never seen him cry before, he hadn't cried in all the time that he had been here. He seemed so small and lost I couldn't help but open the door and go to the bed. He hadn't heard me yet, so I sat down on the bed and put my hand on his shoulder.

He immediately sat up and brushed away his tears. I think he wanted to scold me but the words were stuck in his throat, so I did what I always did when someone cried, I pulled him into a hug. First he stiffened up and tried to push me away, but there was no force behind it. _*It's going to be okay Draco. It's going to be okay.*_ I whispered, and he gave up. He cried into my shoulder. Looking at him like this, so broken, it reminded me of George, the whole Weasely family, Harry, Professor McGonagall and everyone after the war, destroyed by loss. It didn't take long for me to start crying to. I missed my friends to. As my tears fell on his hair, I felt him put his arms around me to, slowly and hesitantly, but he did it. Somewhere during the hug we both fell asleep. I don't know who fell asleep first.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Victims of war**_

 _Summary:_ This is a little fanfic about another outcome after the Hogwarts battle

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. Only the plot was my idea.

 _Authors note:_ Draco's point of view.

 _ **Chapter 6: Ways to repay**_

* * *

I woke up feeling someone around me. When I turned around I found Hermione there, cuddled up against me.

When Hermione had come into the bedroom I had first been angry and ashamed. I was crying and no one was supposed to see it, crying was for the weak. I wanted to tell her of, but she wrapped her arms around me and told me things were going to be alright. As she rubbed my back I realised this girl, this girl I had bullied for years, was prepared to look over that and help me feel better. And that is when I broke down. While I was letting it all out her shoulders started to shake as well. She was crying to. She had lost people as well and she was letting it out while I was there. She was not afraid of being judged by me. I wanted to comfort her as well, but I wasn't all that good in that. So I just mimicked what she was doing and wrapped my arms around her as well. I felt right, and somewhere into the hug we fell asleep.

I carefully unwrapped her from me and got out of bed. I had taken her help for granted for way to long now, and I wanted to repay her. I went downstairs and into her little kitchen, while I had been submerged into the muggle world I had learned how to cook, the basics but it was better than nothing. I opened the fridge door and took out the eggs, some tomatoes, bacon, paprika, onion and cheese and started a fire. I turned on the little radio and started to make an omelette. Hermione must have walked in at a certain moment because when I turned around to put the omelette on the table she was leaning on the doorway, smiling.

 _*Good morning Hermione.* *Hello Draco* *What are you doing? * She was grinning. *Cooking.* *Why?* *Because I wanted to repay you, and I think this is a good start.* *Thank you.*_ We sat down and started to eat. We just chitchatted and there was no tension, it seemed so normal. I decided to tell her that I wanted to repay her, that I wanted to earn my stay. _*I would like to repay you Hermione. You had no reason to yet you helped me, how can I earn my stay?*_ she was quiet for a while. _*You can help me at my shop in diagonally. It's a book shop/ café and I could always use an extra hand.*_ I wasn't really sure, since everyone knew who I was and everyone hates me. But I just nodded. Than the devil smile came out _*And tomorrow I would be going to the Weasleys, and I think you should come.*_ She said. _*What! The Weasleys they hate me.* *Don't worry Draco. They are far more forgiving then you would think.* *But, but…* *Look, if you want the Wizarding world to like you, you should begin with them. Please?* *Fine.*_ The rest of the day went normally. I didn't really do anything but tried to help out here and there.

The next day I was way more nervures than I thought I would be. I dressed up as good as I could. And went downstairs. _*Draco, what are you wearing!* *My suit?* *No, dress down. Put on a jeans and a t-shirt. You do not need to dress up.*_ I went back upstairs and changed. When I got down, Hermione was already, we at our breakfast. _*Molly and Arthur Weasley already know, but they thought I should tell the rest myself and I couldn't reach them.*_ I gulped. She grabbed my arm and we apperated.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Victims of war**_

 _Summary:_ This is a little fanfic about another outcome after the Hogwarts battle

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. Only the plot was my idea.

 _Authors note:_ Hermione's point of view.

 _ **Chapter 7: Molly and Arthur Weasley**_

* * *

Taking Draco to the Weasleys might have been a little risky but I was sure that they would all come around. They might give him a hard time but I was sure it would turn out fine. We arrived a few minutes from the Burrow. Draco was fiddling with his shirt, he was nervous. I was just about to knock when Draco stopped me. _*Are you sure it's a good idea for me to be here. I mean I've never been really nice to them.* *No, you really haven't, have you. But I think that that just might help you. If you can befriend the Weasleys after all the things you've said and done to them. The rest will go easily. The only thing you'll have to do is give a sincere appoligie.*_

I knocked on the door and Molly came out with a huge smile and pulled me into a huge hug. _*Oh Hermione dear. I am so happy to see you again. It's been so long. We rarely see each other now that Harry moved to Australia and you and Ron broke up.*_ Draco raised an eyebrow. This seemed to surprise him. _*Well, it was a little awkward and I needed some space.*_ Than Molly's attention turned to Draco, who tried to make eye contact but was failing miserably. _*Hermione told me you were having some trouble and she is helping you out. Is that right?*_ Draco nodded shyly. _*Well in that case you are a lucky boy. If any other wizard would have found you, it would have gone down completely differently. But if Hermione thinks you can change, then we'll give you a chance as well. Come in.*_

She went first and then we followed. Arthur was standing in the kitchen, he hugged me to and chitchat for a little while and then turned to Draco. I was surprised when Draco talked first. _*Mr. Weasley, I would like to apologise for every offensive thing I have said or done, I now see that what I did was extremely wrong, both to you and your family and can only thank you for allowing me into your home.*_ Arthur raised a brow. _*Well Draco, it seems that Hermione was right about you, a few months in the muggle world really straightened you up. *_ They talked a little more as Molly told me what had told her kids. _*They know you are bringing someone who you know from school even tho you weren't really friends back then. I didn't tell them it was Draco because I have no idea how they would react to that.* *Yeah I figured something like that.* *They should be here in a few minutes.*_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Victims of war**_

 _Summary:_ This is a little fanfic about another outcome after the Hogwarts battle

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. Only the plot was my idea.

 _Authors note:_ Ginny's point of view.

 _Authors note:_ Ginny and Harry are only not together so Ginny can be in Brittan and Harry still in Australia for certain events.

 _ **Chapter 8: Ginny Weasley**_

* * *

I was rather exited to see Hermione. It had been a while, after she and Ron had broken up, is had been a little distend. I understood tho, I thought Harry had been the one, but we soon realised the romantic feelings only existed because of the war and needing someone to love so you can pull through. The brake up was mutual and we still talked, but Hermione and Ron, their brake up looked like hell and probably felt like it to.

I wondered who this friend of hers was. My mum had said it hadn't been her place to tell me. She had told me however to keep an open mind whatever that meant. I knocked and my parents opened happily, embracing me. _*Hello dear, how have you been? How is work?*_ After Dumbledore's army and the battle of Hogwarts I decided to become an auror, and it had been so amazing

I saw Hermione in the kitchen and walked straight up and hugged her very tightly. * _Hey, Ginny. I'm so glad to see you again!* *Me too!*_ * _So who is the guest?* *He's in the kitchen getting some water.*_ I think she wanted to say more but I walked into the kitchen before she could finish her sentence, and was rather surprised to find Draco of all people stand there. He hadn't noticed me yet so I couched rather loudly. His face when he saw me was really funny. _*Uhm, hello.* *Hey Draco, so you're the mystery guest.* *I guess…*_ We were silent for a little while but then he took a deep breath, like latterly. * _Look, uhm, Ginny. I know we haven't been friends and that was mostly my fault, no I mean, and that was my fault. I would like to apologise for all the mean and offensive things I said about you and your family. I would like to start over, if that's possible?*_

He looked so cute when he was all shy and embarrassed. I wanted to be mean and make him beg, but he seemed to have changed and Hermione trusted him so I would let him go. * _Sure, fine. I'll give you and other chance, you are lucky Hermione trusts you.* *Yeah I know.* *So tell me what you have been doing after the Battle?*_ He started to sweat a little and turned red. * _Uhm, uhm.*_ I think he really didn't want to talk about and was just going to offer a way out. * _You know its okay, nevermind.* *No, if I am going to ask you to trust me than I need to tell the thruth.*_

So that was exactly what he told me exactly what had happened. And in the end I just felt sorry. He had gone through hell after the war. I always thought he should be punished for all he did but in the end he had chosen the right side in the end. This was a little harsh.

Just when he finished the doorbell went.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Victims of war**_

 _Summary:_ This is a little fanfic about another outcome after the Hogwarts battle

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. Only the plot was my idea.

 _Authors note:_ Draco's point of view.

 _Authors note:_ I know I'm making Ron the bad guy here but if you don't like that, please than don't read this

 _ **Chapter 9: Ron**_

* * *

The doorbell went again, it was the rest of the family, well everyone except for Ron, he was running late. I felt extremely nervous. So far it had gone well, but these family members were older and had known the Malfoy family longer and they had even more right to hate me. Especially George, a death eater had killed his twin and he had no idea which one it was.

But all of them were kind and accepted. They forgave me. None of them were really all cosy and best buddies but none of them were really mean either. Mrs. Weasley was the kindest, she came to talk to me and offered me and abundance of delicious food. Just when I started to settle in, the doorbell went yet again. It was Ron and apparently his fiancé Lavender. I was rather certain he would be one of the most acceptant, he was best friends with Hermione and she probably taught him a couple new things.

He walked inside with Lavender and gave everyone a tight hug, when he came to Hermione he gave her a hand and nodded. But then he saw me, his face turned white and he became and angry _. *You! You little piece of filth! How dare you come into my house! How dare you!*_ And then he punched me right in the nose. I fell back and grabbed my nose in pain. _*Ron!*_ Hermione yelled _*What do you think you're doing!*_ I was still on the ground when Draco turn around to Hermione. _*And you! It is one thing to come back here after you stabbed me in the back. But to bring him! Him! Is this some kind of ruse! Do you want me to be jealous? Because I won't be, I don't want you anymore! You are nothing to me!*_ Everyone was silent and Hermione had tears in her eyes. I would have hexed his pants of him but Ginny was faster. Ron fell on the ground with a little yelp. _*How dare you Ron!*_

Mrs. Weasley stopped Ginny before she could start her ranting. _*Ronald Weasley, I am very disappointed in you. We all know the story of your break up with Hermione and she did nothing of the sort. I invited her into this house, my house not yours! Not yet! And I told her that she could bring however she wanted! Every one of us has talked and forgiven Draco and I expect you to do the same. Now apologise or leave.*_

He stood up and looked around. I was surprised to find that all the Weasley were on our side. Even Lavender seemed to find it that we were right. But Ron turned around and spit on my shoes and walked out of the door. Molly grabbed me and brought me to the bathroom. *I'm so sorry. Ron can be really stubborn, I'm sure he'll turn around. She healed my nose and cleaned my face with a cloth. The rest of the dinner went quit good.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Victims of war**_

 _Summary:_ This is a little fanfic about another outcome after the Hogwarts battle

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. Only the plot was my idea.

 _Authors note:_ Draco's point of view.

 _ **Chapter 10: A new job**_

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke me up. She told me to dress nicely and hurry up. I was still a little shocked about the entire Weasley family, and my nose still hurt. But I got out of bed and got dressed. Hermione was wearing a simple blue dress that came to her knee, it wasn't really revealing but it fit quite nicely around her body, showing of her curves. It looked really nice on her. I realised I had been staring and turned around, flushing I turned away.

We ate our breakfast and talked a little, about nothing really. She apperated us into a little shop, the walls were painted in a soft blue, 3 of the walls were covered with shelves filled with books, the 4th wall had a bar. There were several machines which he had no clue what they were. Hermione explained what they were (coffee machines) but told me not to worry. All I would have to do was fetch things, straighten books out, clean and deliver orders. Ugh. But I did as she asked. I was surprised when I didn't know any of the authors. Hermione told me to help her with the orders so I started to bring drinks with names I did not know.

Not many people looked up when I brought their drinks. I was left alone and things were going smoothly. Until someone I didn't know realised who I was. He grabbed my arm. *You!* he growled. I swallowed hard, this must be someone who recognised me from the paper, because he grabbed the scolding hot coffee and threw the hot liquid in my face. I dropped my tray and grabbed my face letting out a scream of pain as I got burned, Hermione, who had been talking to a young kid came running. With a whip of her wand I felt the pain leave.

God, I knew people hated me but this really hurt. I stud up just in time to see Hermione slap the customer in his face. *Get out of my store!* *But he is a death eater!* he protested. *No he is not. He was a young kid who was raised in a family with racist ideas, which he grew up around. Now, he's just a normal kid who wants a second chance. Now get out my store, you are banned and not allowed in.* She looked truly terrifying. Her face was red, her lips pouted and her hands were in fists. But her eyes, those were truly terrifying, they were blazing with anger. I would have been scared, but she was protecting me, in fact it seemed she cared quite a lot about me.

She picked me up and took me away. I was in the back room, which was stocked with books. Hermione was fusing, touching, probing and asking a bunch of question. *Hermione, Hermione I'm okay.* I pushed her hands away. *Just let me check. He threw coffee in your face.* *I'm okay. Don't worry.* She gave up with a sigh. *I'm sorry Draco, I shouldn't have brought you here. It's my fault, I should have known people would react like that. She was actually feeling guilty. She continued to apologise so I grabbed her shoulders firmly. I had to bend down to get to her eye level. *Hermione, I am okay. I expected something like this. Don't worry. I'll keep on working, I'll integrate, they'll accept me, but they need time.* She nodded, she was clearly thinking about something, she wasn't pulling away.

I realised that we were very close. Her brown eyes were beautiful, her hair fell around her shoulder, and it was a little fuzzy and wild. I had the incredible urge to straighten it out, to let my finger play with the loss strands. Before I could do something stupid there was a loud crash in the café. Hermione rushed to see what it was and left me dazed in the room. Had I really been thinking this? About Granger? The muggleborn I had bullied and pushed around in school. The girl I had seen tortured. I wasn't really surprised. I think I always felt something. That might have been the reason for my treatment. If she liked me, in any way. I would have fallen for her, and my dad would have been furious, it would have been shameful. When she had been paralysed in mu second year, I visited her several times, when she had punched me in my nose, I felt something break. I had been sad for a long time. In the 4th year, when she looked so stunning in her blue dress, and I almost asked her to dance.

Maybe, maybe things would change. Maybe she would fall in love with me too.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Victims of war**_

 _Summary:_ This is a little fanfic about another outcome after the Hogwarts battle

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. Only the plot was my idea.

 _A/N:_ Hermione's point of view.

A/N: There will be a little Nuna in this chapter. Don't like it, don't read it.

 _ **Chapter 11: Friends**_

* * *

After the coffee accident things were a little ruff, people recognised him, they were angry at him, they yelled, cursed and eventually the media got air of what was happening. Whether Ron had something to with that but I doubted it, his mother would have been too angry. I gave a statement, told them that I decided to give Draco Malfoy a second chance, to redeem himself, to prove that he wasn't a horrible bastard. After a lot of asking and pleading, I got Draco to give a statement. He told them that I had decided to help him, he told them what he had been doing in the muggle world but that was all.

However this meant everyone knew, including her friends. Neville was the one with the biggest reaction. He couldn't understand what I was doing, why I was helping him, so I decided to invite him. Neville was coming today, and he was brining Luna with him, so she was cooking. I could use some magic, but I loved cooking the muggle way. I was however running a little late.*Draco!* I yelled. *Give me a hand.*

He had been reading one of the muggle books I had given him. He liked it quite a bit. *What can I do Hermione?* *Could you put on in the lasagne in the oven please?* He sighted but did what I told him. After that he went back to the sitting area, the book she had given him was Lord of the rings, so it figured he was stuck in it.

When the bell rang, Neville was here. *Draco, there here.* Draco was quite nervous, that much was clear. She opened the door and hugged her friends tightly. They brought some wine and flowers, it would have looked like a double date if it wasn't for Neville's glares. Luna however embraced Draco without problem, pulling him close. Draco was stiff and uncomfortable which made me smile a little. *Come, we'll start with some appetisers.*

The silent was unbearable and I felt like I should say something but I just didn't happen. *Look Neville I would like to apologise. My behaviour in school was bad, and I shouldn't have acted like that.* Draco started, he was whoever stopped by Neville. *Damn straight it was. You terrorised everyone, even the first years. You were a horrible bully who had pleasure in seeing others cry.*Neville was starring angrily at him, and I started to doubt that inviting them was such a good idea. Draco turned away his gaze and stared at his pants. *I can whoever see that you are feeling quit guilty, I will forgive you.*

Yes, it thought in myself, they'll be happy. *Neville, thank you. I don't deserve this. Thank you for this.* The rest of the night was slightly uncomfortable but they talked and laughed, I was complicated on my cooking skills and Luna and Draco talked about several books. Eventually I was quite sure that Neville grew warm to Draco and the two of them started to talk about quidditch. It was starting to get quite late when Neville and Luna decided they should leave. *Bye! Thanks for coming.* I said, I knew there was a huge grin on my face when Draco and Neville shook hands without a problem. He even hugged Luna goodbye.

I closed the door and turned on my heels, giving Draco a big grin. *I told you it would go fine. Neville always was the forgiving type and Luna, well, Luna is Luna.* Draco smiled back. *God, I feel so guilty towards them. I should never have done what I did.* *That is in the past, they have forgiven you. As long as you keep up this you'll be fine.* He nodded and went to bed. We shared the same bedroom because the lack of space but he hadn't minded in a long time and neither did I. There was something comforting in hearing someone sleep.

The next few weeks went similar. I invited friends over to talk and they all forgive. I even skyped with Harry about the situation and he found it somewhere in his heart to forgive Draco. I had expected that but it came to a shock to Draco. I was aware they would never be best friends but it was a start. The only one who held a grudge was Ron, but I was sure he would give in eventually.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Victims of war**_

 _Summary:_ This is a little fanfic about another outcome after the Hogwarts battle

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Harry Potter, or any of its characters. Only the plot was my idea.

 _A/N:_ Draco's point of view.

 _A/N:_ Yes, I love Lord of the rings, I will keep mentioning this. I love it, sorry not sorry.

 _ **Chapter 12: A few years later**_

* * *

Life was simple now. I lived in the apartment next to Hermione, which I bought when I had enough money, my mum lived in a little flat in the diagonally which was provided by the minister of magic after Hermione and Harry had started a trail for her. The trail had taken a month, they had discussed my mother's crimes and the fact that see saved Harry's life, which I didn't know till the trail. Hermione, Luna, Neville and the whole Weasley family (save Ron) had taken it upon themselves to help me study so I could finish school. Now I had a steady job as auror with the ministry of magic, but I often came to Hermione's shop to help out. Life was great.

Every second Saturday of the month a group of friends came together. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, sometimes George and me, this time George and Ginny weren't here. They were on a family dinner with Lavenders parents. Ron and Lavender had been married and even I had been invited.

Tonight it had been Hermione's choice about what they were going to do. Apparently it was movie night. I kind of knew what a movie was but I was very curious. I was very excited to hear we were going to 'watch' Lord of the rings, the fellowship of the ring. The very first book of a muggle auteur Hermione had given me and my very favourite one. We had settled down on the couches. Luna and Neville were snuggled up together on one of them. Hermione and I shared the other couch with a big bowl of popcorn in between us. The movie was unlike anything I had seen before. I heard Hermione giggle when I, yet again, jumped at one of the effects. The movie had ended and Neville and Luna left.

*Would you like to see the second one? We still have some time.* I was surprised by this request but I agreed none to happily, I really wanted to see the second movie and I wouldn't pass up on an opportunity to hang out with Hermione. ¨Yeah sure.* With the popcorn gone we were seated directly next to each other. Halfway through the movie Hermione's head fell on my shoulder, clearly a little tired. It had been a long day in his shop. At first I was quite uncomfortable at first, I wasn't sure what to do in this kind of situation, but after a little while I decided to let my head fall on hers. Her hair smelled nice and soft and it felt amazing. The movie ended but we didn't move, somewhere along the movie our hands had gotten entangled together.

Eventually I lifted my head to look at her, and she looked back. I couldn't help myself and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She turned slightly red and she turned away, but I cupped her cheek and turned her back. We looked deep into each other's eyes and I knew that we felt the same way and I leaned in carefully. Our lips touched and fireworks went off behind my eyes. The kiss was careful and soft, just to feel each other's touch. It quickly became more passionate, as I pulled her closer to me. Her hand on my shoulders pulling me closer as my hands got entangled in her hair. The kiss was full of lust that had been buried for too long, as I fell backwards onto the couch with Hermione still on top of me. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherries and I never wanted to stop, but we still had to breathe so we parted. I smiled softly at her, she smiled back. Her head rested on my chest as she fell asleep, breathing softly. I carefully played with her hair. I fell asleep with her in my arms. Life was good.

* * *

-The End-


End file.
